Dreadnaught Tempest (Story D3)
Dreadnaught Tempest is a story writting by William Rice (Monbade) set in the New Battlestar Galactica's Universe. It follow the Tempest a Tempest Class Dreadnaught. Main Characters Main Characters Rear-Admiral Nancy Owens, she has two children, ages nine and eleven (boy/girl) and they are on the Scarlet with their nanny. Chief Tyron Lars '''is actually Colonel Tyron Lars, Colonial Marines '''Cadet Regina Hays Admiral Peter Corman Commander Judea Holdstein was the commander who fought the ship at the battle of Cygnus and destroyed four baseships, and allowed the evacuation colony to escape. Commander Holdstein died three weeks ago, and it was his wish that his ashes to be interned in the chapel on the ship. Lieutenant Richard Bryant Cadet John Knells '''is araptor trainee, who is ready for her first solo flight. '''Cadet Johan Bell is the DC officer on the Tempest. Cadet Nora Welling is the day crew communications officer. She gets nervous when Colonel Lars is near her and starts to stutter. She comes from a poor family, and only got into the academy because her father was a chief engineer on the Tempest. Cylon Characters John Cavil (Number One / Canon Characters) Corman (Number One) Zoedia Macbeth (Number Three) 'Colonial Ships' 'The fleet:' 'Dreadnaught ' Tempest 'Gunstars:' Monroe Magic Moorland Hound '' '''Battlestar '''''Nightshade, she was going to be a Nova class Battlestar, and needs six months to be completed. 'Light Cruisers' Desolate Wren 'Patrolstars:' Gargoyle Vampire 'Military Freighters' Milton Zanier 'Replenishment ship ' Zoë 'Mining Ship:' Casper 'Tylium Tanker:' Maelstrom'' commanded by Captain Mike Willard''' Crispin, ' 'Refinery Ship: '''''Nova 'Cargo Ships:' Ten freighters carry the fleet supplies Minister ''was converted into the fleet bakery ship. She produces the bread for the fleet. ''Hassel is a cargo ship converted into a hospital ship. 'Medical Ship:' Hassel is a cargo ship converted into a hospital ship. 'Repair Dock ' Hutton 'Foundry Ship' Angel'' ' '''Wasp 'Electronics Ship ' Mineral 'Storage Ship' Mirage, ' 'Liners ''John Craggiest ''carries 3230 civilians and technicians ''Melanie ''carries 3964 civilians and technicians Minnow '''carries 4076 civilians and technicians ''Scarlet carries 3787 civilians and technicians 'Botanic cruiser ''' ''Homestead','' has 1987 farmers and their families onboard 'Water Ship ''Voyager'' carries thirteen million gallons of water and can recycle used water back into usable. Have 1900 civilians and their families onboard. '''Heavy Construction Dock ''Morrison ''Inside the Morrison is the uncompleted hull of the Nightshade, she was going to be a Nova class Battlestar and due to be launched in six months, but construction was halted by the president and she was ordered destroyed. The Hutton carries the Viper and Raptor squadrons for the Battlestar and her full inventory of supplies in her cargo holds. Her crew is on the liners with their families. Nebulas and Planets Athena’s Heart is a cloud of gases like a nebula, at the center of the gas clouds is a pulsar star that pulses bright red like a heartbeat. It lies some three hundred AU’s past the redline heading in the opposite direction the way Adama took the fleet. Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Fan Series Category:Stories Category:Stub-Working on it